The invention relates to an illusion device for amusement and entertainment purposes. The invention is more specifically suited to an illusion device which seems to the observer to produce a shimmering bubble floating in free space with no visible means of support or motivation. Specifically, this invention relates to a device which is capable of invisibly animating an object within a sealed, transparent environment. More specifically, this invention relates to a novel sculptural cage design of commercially available silver diffraction grating MYLAR brand polyester film and a novel arrangement for electrically rotating it within a sealed transparent case for the purpose of creating the illusion of a floating transparent bubble which changes in shape and scintillates with color.